


Leslie's Love Nectar

by MegumitheGreat



Series: Queen Bee Cloud [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bee Pheromones, Crossdressing, Honeybee Inn, M/M, One Shot, Perfume, Wall Market (Compilation of FFVII), What Have I Done, sequel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat
Summary: Cloud returns to Wall Market with the intent of going topside but not before Andrea and Madam M make him hold his end of a deal.
Relationships: Leslie Kyle/Cloud Strife
Series: Queen Bee Cloud [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738291
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Leslie's Love Nectar

**Author's Note:**

> Back by popular demand, here is a sequel to Infant Queen Bee! I don't think it's as off-the-wall as it was last time since I was a bit more cognizant when writing this one, but I did learn about...other stuff...that would make this a little more entertaining. The title is a reference to Shimoneta, which if you imagine Leslie behaving like Anna, it makes it all the better!

Cloud knew what it meant to cut a deal. That was how he got his money when he hadn’t become a circumstantial addition to AVALANCHE. If it were a job no one else could do, he was sure to milk it for as much money as he could. If it were kids, he sometimes ran a special for three gil and some pocket lint or a nailed baseball bat. But after he had done the unimaginable and crossdressed to get into Don Corneo’s Audition, he realized sometime after the tragedy that happened in Sector 7 that he had made a deal he could not deny no matter what.

And after he, Tifa, and Barret returned to Wall Market to look for Don Corneo to take them topside, the memories of that night came back like a semi-truck barreling through a blockade with pipe bombs strapped to it. Tifa didn’t want to remember having to appeal to that pig of a man, but there was something even worse than that Cloud wanted to forget. Leslie had become entranced with him thanks to Andrea’s Queen Bee Serum and had aimed to have sex with him out in public in the bushes just outside of Don Corneo’s manor right on the spot. During his brief encounters with Leslie, he understood him to be a cold and aloof man who was just taking orders from the sleaziest porker in the slums. He was no-nonsense and hellbent on obeying Don Corneo. But the man he had seen that night that was ready to tear off the very dress that Andrea worked hard to pick was not Leslie. He had been reduced to some sort of pheromone-crazed incubus. In the heat of that moment and in an effort to save his disguise from permanent disrepair, he had promised Incubus-Leslie that he could do whatever he wanted to him if he let him go to rescue Tifa. He hoped that by having at least the hulking giant Barret next to him, Leslie wouldn’t even remember that he was promised QMP-induced sex.

But when the trio arrived in Wall Market and ran into Andrea on the way to the mansion, the queen hailing from the Honeybee Inn beckoned Cloud to his establishment, raising an eyebrow from Barret and receiving an exasperated look from Tifa. To make things worse, Andrea wanted to see Cloud along with Madam M in the dressing room behind the stage all the way in the back.

“Well then,” Madam M sighed. “This is certainly a strange request.” She hid behind her large folding fan, her cheeks perking up with a devious smile as Andrea sashayed toward Cloud with lotion and perfume in hand.

“Strange but not at all bad,” Andrea affirmed. “Remember, Honey, there is no shame in Wall Market.”

“What is it?” Cloud asked dubiously.

“We got a special request to clean you up from a certain colleague of ours. Now, Darling, he wanted me to make sure that you were wearing my special perfume.”

“Oh God, it’s Leslie.”

“Oh, you figured it out?” Madam M asked. She took the lotion from Andrea, massaging Cloud’s hands. “Before you ask, yes, we did hear about the whole thing between you two.”

Andrea went ahead and started to lay the perfume on thick, which Madam M took care to fan away from herself and her friend. It wouldn’t affect Andrea because he himself was a queen bee.

“Want to tell me why Leslie decided to jump on me? Just what is this stuff?” Cloud grumbled.

“Exactly what it’s called,” Andrea replied. “It’s essentially your queen bee pheromone, and the fact that it worked on Leslie, who has had no sex drive as far as I know, then it’s a proven fact that it works like a charm.”

At this point, Cloud stared at Andrea with a mixture of “what-the-fuck-have-you-done” and “are-you-fucking-joking” with a hint of “shit”. It became clear that Cloud was an experiment for the Queen Bee Serum, but what was the point of trying to make Leslie have sex? According to both Madam M and Andrea, they thought he was having a hard time trying to get it up thanks to all the drama around Corneo and thought they could help him out. What they didn’t realize was that they had put it on a man crossdressing as girl and made a man who didn’t seem to be interested in men want to have sex with him and now had cause some sort of strange situation that was closer to a reality show than anything else.

“Love is love is love, Cloud,” Andrea reminded him.

“Yeah, I get that and support it, but this is still kind of…invasive? And you’re leading him on! I don’t love him, and he was intoxicated.”

“That’s the other thing,” Madam M said. “The effect of the serum goes away almost immediately when you leave the wearer. Leslie came to us after you all disappeared asking us— _begging_ us to find you and get you to come back. I should note, he kept touching his lips. He seemed to really enjoy kissing you, Cloud. But then, who wouldn’t?”

“Ex _cuse_ me?” Cloud drawled as he blinked hard at the two of them. “So not only did you put me in this situation, you’re helping Leslie to have sex with me… _for real_?”

“I won’t lie, Cloud; you’re a very attractive man. Everyone wants you. The fact that you’ve been able to crack Leslie’s cold, dead heart is extraordinary. Take this as more of a reward—a compliment even.”

“And Leslie’s never really taken a shine to anyone like this that we know of,” Andrea informed. “It would be nice for him to experience love. Oh, and he did tell us about your little deal since he isn’t one to forget about deals. If you would like, I can give you a room for free if you perform for both of us again. I asked Sam if he wanted in on this, but he has his birds to tend to.”

Madam M waved her fan at Andrea. “You’re pretty sly when you want to be, Andrea,” she teased before letting out a cackle.

“You’ve got to be joking,” Cloud said.

“I don’t joke when it comes to love, Honey,” Andrea told him.

And soon enough, Cloud found himself dancing with Andrea again and coming up with some excuse to tell Barret and Tifa that they couldn’t go topside just yet. Of course, he knew Barret would ask what was going on that was more important than saving Aerith, and he prayed and pleaded that either one of the Trio would wave him off so he could just get his escapade over with.

Andrea brought him to the room called the Nectar Room because “love was the sweet nectar of life”. And Cloud was pretty sure he knew exactly what they were alluding to by calling it nectar. On top of the tomfoolery he had been roped into all because of his stupid deal, Andrea put him in a Honeygirl costume apparently at the request of Leslie. Andrea was a man that aimed to please and be the best. Honeybee Inn was the place where all fantasies (within reason) could be made real and without repercussion (within reason). Cloud could only hope that Leslie wasn’t into anything kinky; his mind wandered to the brutal sex dungeon under the gaudy mansion. He was happy to be at the Honeybee Inn now and not in Don Corneo’s mansion, not that Leslie would want have sex on that slimeball’s bed.

Cloud hated everything about this situation even more than when he first was forced to crossdress. At least before he had a reason. Now he was just fulfilling someone’s fantasy in an ill-thought-out plan to get out of fulfilling someone else’s fantasy. Andrea even gave him pointers:

• Play into the fantasy  
• The customer should be happy  
• If things go down bad, he can always call on Andrea to get him out

The only question was _what_ Leslie was expecting. Cloud was left in the Nectar Room in a Honeygirl costume and dignity that was irreparable forever now. He just accepted that he was going to be boned by the most mysterious guy other than himself in a weird snafu of nonhuman pheromones.

Leslie opened the door and quickly shut it, the smell of the perfume filling the room. Cloud smelled it for once, too. Oh no.

“Cloud…!” Leslie breathed. “Andrea and Madam M convinced you to come back?” His eyes were already sparkling with wanton desire.

“I’m doing this against my will,” Cloud flatly told him.

“It’s okay…I had Andrea put that perfume on me, too. Now we can both be happy!”

Cloud couldn’t remember. Was Leslie this thirsty before, or was it because he had now a double hit of the perfume? It was getting worse; Cloud’s mouth was watering from just staring at Leslie. Why though? What insanity has come over him to make him want to strip down out of the costume and beg him to be pressed against the wall? What other insanity is making him want that fantasy?

“Holy shit,” Cloud muttered.

Leslie, like before, didn’t hesitate to lead Cloud to the bed. This time he even started taking off Cloud’s costume without a word. He either understood that there was no way that his love could lie back with the bee butt still attached to his hips or he was just raring to go. No matter the reason, he was trying so desperately hard not to start going to town on him. Once the butt was off, Cloud couldn’t hold back. He grabbed Leslie by shoulders and kissed him sloppily and deeply, making sure that his tongue was twisting with his lover for the evening. Leslie pushed back. Cloud was stronger, but in this peculiar and quite frankly liberating episode of both of their lives, he conceded to Leslie.

As they kissed, Leslie continued to pull off Cloud’s costume until only the headband; decorated with flowers, fuzz, and antennae; was still on him. Likewise, Cloud peeled away the cool back-alley clothes Leslie always wore, and when it came to his hat, he grabbed it with his teeth as he was licked and bitten on the neck and collarbone. Leslie finally took Cloud’s headband off before roughly pushing him back onto the bed and clambering on top of him to continue kissing him.

“God, you’re sexier than before…” Leslie crooned. As he stared down at Cloud’s bare chest, his own heaving one looked positively delicious. “Andrea worked his magic again?”

“That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it?” Cloud asked him, laying under him in such a way that Leslie’s leg fell between his legs and right against him. “He didn’t have to work much on you, though.”

“He got the feeling that you didn’t much care.”

Leslie went down to viciously kiss him again. In a way, it was as if both men were lost in a pink-tinted world not unlike Corneo’s gas chamber that doubled as a torture room. The only difference was that instead of nitrous oxide, it was a strange aphrodisiac concoction that still boggled their minds like male drone bees. Not that they really cared. As far as they were concerned, they were in it to penetrate each other until either the serum wore off or until they burst from so much exhilaration.

But that was neither here nor there because in the end, Leslie wanted to hold Cloud to his deal, and if anything, him wearing the Queen Bee Serum was little more than something to make both of them compliant.

Leslie licked along Cloud’s jaw as he grinded into him. He ran his hand through his spiky hair, his golden eyes staring into the blue-green orbs that were just as lost in the haze. The closer he got to Cloud, the better he could smell the musk coming off his skin mixed with the perfume. He shuddered at the thought that he was finally going to be able to ride him like…like a giant bee. Then his mind wandered as he kissed and licked and bit Cloud: how did bees have sex?

In a very unsexy way, but it wasn’t like humans could copy them…hopefully.

Cloud grabbed him by the roots of his hair, pulled him away from where he had been leaving his marks, and crashed into his lips. He bucked his hips into Leslie, coaxing him to open his mouth so he could shove his tongue into him. Leslie let out a moan. He couldn’t help reaching for Cloud’s chest and start toying with his nipples, breaking out of his grip to lap up the beads of sweat on his skin. Again, Cloud grabbed him by his hair and this time flipped him on his back. It was all just to repay the favor, licking his chest and playing with the sensitive nipples that were poking up. He even managed to move down to his abdomen, dipping his tongue into his navel and biting his stomach before jumping back up to seize him by the mouth. Leslie rolled him over to get on top again and using this new position to take hold of Cloud’s cock and pumping it.

“T-Take it easy…!” Cloud snapped at him when he started off going too rough at it.

“I want it, Cloud,” Leslie huffed and panted. “I want you.”

Cloud was getting a bit annoyed, what with Leslie stopping at nothing to give him a hand job to prepare him for the rest of the evening. Like a good partner, he reciprocated, grabbing Leslie’s cock and stroking him just as fast but with a little more care. Granted neither of them really had much experience in the wild adventures of a love hotel outside of virgin handholding and pecks and Cloud hadn’t really depicted any such affection, it was something of a hot mess that Andrea would have been ashamed of.

Making love to someone was an art and doing so carelessly ruined the experience unless either one enjoyed it particularly and dangerously rough. To each his own. But the clumsiness of their escapade was more due to rashness than preference. Cloud thought it would be better to take it slowly. It would teach Leslie some discipline.

The two men got close to each other which allowed Cloud to do something that he admittedly had ever done before…or so he claimed. Taking both of them in his hand together, he stroked and pumped them methodically that made Leslie fall deeper into the fog that had entranced him.

At that point, Leslie pushed Cloud back from him and down on the bed. He loomed over him, panting and smiling down at him. “I can’t hold back…!” he almost laughed. He bowed down to Cloud’s cock. As if confused on what to do with it, he stared at it in its erect state, salivating as he gazed upon it. Then he took it into his mouth, and had Cloud not been in a daze himself, he would have seen the lusty love in his eyes light up like a firework. Instead all he could register was that Leslie’s head moved up and down as he sucked on him, eliciting whimpers and squeaks of pleasure and a strong desire to hold that mass of silver hair still and thrust into him. But at the same time, Cloud hadn’t expected his body to react so sharply. He reached his hand to the headboard of the bed as he gasped. If Leslie kept going, he’d come before the best part.

As if by telepathy, Leslie popped off Cloud’s cock, spit streaming from the corners of his mouth and the lust shining brilliantly in his eyes. “Cloud…I’m going to go inside of you!” he excitedly said.

“Wait a minute!” Cloud protested.

His face was reddened from all that had happened so far, and he wanted to bask a little longer in that sensation. He lazily crawled over to the nightstand, searching its drawer for lube (because he was sure that there was no way it wasn’t readily available). Opening the tube and slicking up his fingers, Cloud inserted them into his entrance. Whether it was a form of masturbation or not, Leslie enjoyed the view before him.

He snatched the tube from Cloud, slathering his cock with the slimy liquid and inched towards him. “You know what’s funny?” he said. “I called you a pretty boy and turned you away from Corneo’s mansion. But Cloud, you’re not just a pretty boy…you’re the pretty boy. So pretty…that I can’t stop.” He attacked Cloud’s neck before he maneuvered between his legs so that they were scissoring each other. “I want to give you as much pleasure as I can…!”

“Wait, hold on, I don’t think this is a good ide—”

Once Leslie guided himself into Cloud, he let out a sigh that made Cloud—also still in a hazy pleasure—question what exactly was going on between them. Such a position was unheard of and yet he felt him so deep inside of him that he wondered why this wasn’t used more often. As he felt Leslie move inside of him and work up to a manageable pace, he realized that he was much more sensitive than he expected to be.

“W-What have I gotten myself into?” Cloud asked himself.

With each thrust into him, Leslie let out a grunt while Cloud tried to stifle it until it got too much for him. Soon enough, they were grunting and moaning together, Leslie digging deeper and deeper and going faster and faster into Cloud all while the latter felt the pressure building up. He remembered how he had felt when Madam M had given him the best massage she had listed and how such a simple hand massage had made him come—this was over a thousand times more powerful!

“Y-You don’t m-mess around!” Cloud gasped.

“Of course, because I love you!” Leslie confessed.

_Love?_

“L-Leslie—!”

There was the first wave into him that shut him up, but it wasn’t quite enough to make Cloud spill his own glorious splendor just yet until Leslie reached for him and stroked him again. He moaned and sighed, writhing as he was filled with Leslie’s essence until finally Cloud had to come.

“The sounds you make are so cute, Cloud…!” Leslie cooed, continuing to plow and fill him up. “Keep it up and I’ll never let you go!”

By now, the Queen Bee Serum on Leslie was being sweated off his skin and was releasing Cloud from its intoxicating pulls. That allowed Cloud to realize two things: Leslie had a lot of pent-up sexual desire and that he felt like he was betraying someone. He squirted another load as Leslie shift a bit to get even deeper than he already was.

“Leslie…we’ve got to stop…” Cloud panted tiredly. “I can’t last much longer…”

“Nonsense! You’re amazing; you can go for as long as forever!”

“I can assure that I can’t. But besides that, I have places to be…like topside.”

“You want to be on top?”

“N-No! Above the plate!”

Leslie, still thrusting into him even after pulling out and re-establishing a position that would be easier on Cloud, pouted. Why would anyone ever go topside? If he went topside, he’d never come back to have even more sex with him!

“Fine…just let me have one last push, okay?” Leslie finally conceded.

“Thank God.”

But was it really something to be happy about? Leslie turned up the intensity of his “love” to 100—something that Cloud hadn’t counted on. Ramming into him as fast and furious as he could, Leslie unleashed more of himself into Cloud. The ex-SOLDIER clenched the sheets in his hand, biting his lip to keep from crying out in either ecstasy or pain (not quite sure at this point). In fact, it was building up so much that his arms and legs supporting his body were starting to give out. And in the final extravagant moments of Leslie’s joyride, Cloud splurged his biggest load up on his stomach and onto the bed.

The two men separated, delirious from the utter bliss of finishing so explosively, when Leslie looked over at Cloud’s fatigued form with a smile. “So…how long will you be in the slums?” he asked him.

Cloud turned his head in shock and fear. How was he already asking him that?! “Look, Leslie, I’m going topside and—”

“I know that. You’re going to be gone for a while, and I still want to do so much more with you.”

“How are you still wanting to go at it?! You literally fucked me sideways!”

“Not now. You’ll eventually have to come back, right? When you do, let’s get together for this again. After all, since that night, it’s been something of…a reprieve. And what happens in Wall Market stays in Wall Market.”

Cloud definitely felt like he had betrayed someone, but something about Leslie made him feel that it wouldn’t be all that bad to have these little outings together. Wait, no, what was he thinking? There was someone for both of them—he was sure of it and definitely sure about himself. Even if that person was…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was a good successor to Infant Queen Bee. I tried the whole throw things at the wall and see what sticks and...hahaha...


End file.
